


A Glitch

by adrestar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No additional tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestar/pseuds/adrestar
Summary: Just some random Adrienette dumb sh!t I came up while trying to sleep. Definitely involves some blind Adrien and oblivious duo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 10





	A Glitch

"Hey Marinette." Adrien greeted Marinette, as he also greeted his other friends.

"Wha- I mean-uhm h-hey morning good A-adrien hehe." Marinette -who is miraculously early- jumbled upon her words as she continuously gave out a little wave at her dear crush.

It is a typical day for the teenagers. Some "hey" and greetings in the morning, a stutter and awkwardness from Marinette and Adrien's obliviousness.

Plagg is getting pissed at this. Tikki on the other hand wants to interfere with them but swore not to. It's for their owners' safety after all.

"Adrikins!" A certain blondie called out and Plagg rolled his eyes. 

"Here comes the brat." The black kwami murmured.

"Hey Chloe." Adrien being the kind cinnamon roll greeted.

"Why can't this kid just shoo her away?" Plagg was annoyed.

Just when Chloe attempted to kiss Adrien, a loud crash was heard and people screamed.

Marinette and Adrien ran away from the scene and accidentally entered the same classroom. Just when the two was about to transform, they noticed each others prescence.

"Adrien/Marinette? What are you doing here?" Both asked at the same time.

Marinette didn't notice that absence of her stutter because of panic. On the other hand, Adrien was relieved that he noticed Marinette sooner. But both their chests are pounding as they think of an excuse to go find another place to transform.

"Oh-I uhh. You should stay here. I'm going to find Alya." Marinette said. Even though she wasn't transformed yet, she was already in Ladybug mode. Adrien on the other hand thought that her seriousness felt familiar but ignored it afterwards.

As soon as the two got separated, they transformed.

Ladybug ran to the scene and noticed Chat Noir running out from the room where Adrien is. Maybe he entered from a window.

But she missed a detail. Why would Chat Noir enter through a classroom window when there is an open space right where the battle area is? Ladybyg never knew. She never noticed.

"I am Glitch and I will make everyone who insults my ways of technology, especially you Chloe Bourgeois!" The akumatized victim shouted as she pointed her finger at a certain brat. Great! Another Akumatized victim because of Chloe.

"Hey there M'lady!" The feline hero greeted as he attempted to kiss Ladybug's hand.

"No time for flirting Chat Noir." The spotted her said as she doged a beam of light.

The two started to combat with the super villain. But Glitch is a strong one. The said super villain managed to hit Ladybug with a beam of light and the heroine's suit and masked began to glitch.

Ladybug can't help but to curse under her breath. She immediately called for her lucky charm and got a scarf.

Chat Noir on the other hand can't help but to think at the super heroine while distracting the villain.

As her suit is glitching fast into her clothes and vise versa, he noticed that the girl was wearing the same ouftit as Marinette's. He also noticed her similarities with the aspiring designer as her mask glitches into nothing and vise versa. Maybe just a coincidence.

Ladybug covered half of her face with the scarf and immediately thought of a plan. 

Both executed the plan perfectly and defeated the villain. Ladybug fixed everything. The glitchea on her suit and mask are gone as she sighed in relief. 

"No one seemed to recognize me." Ladybug thought in relief.

Both their miraculouses beeped and they exited the scene before they detransform.

The teenagers went back to class like nothing happened while Plagg can't help but to frown.

"How blind can this kid be? Yes maguc confuses them to not figure out their identities even though the masks just cover part of their faces. But he can't be just this dumb to think that those features and clothes are just some coincidence, can he?" Plagg thought, getting frustrated as he ate his camembert inside Adrien's bag.

The black kwami immediately phased into Marinette's bag, greeted by Tikki who was currently munching her cookies.

"Help! Adrien's brain has a glitch!" Plagg whispered.

"Just let them be. Time will come and they will know each other's identities. For now, it's still dangerous so it's still an advantage. Let's worry about their blindness in the future." Tikki said as she giggled at the frustrated sight of Plagg.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for disappointing whoever read this. I swear I'm not this bad just sleep deprived that's all.


End file.
